Heavenly Connection (Name may change)
by Poisonouslilly
Summary: Anna Connors, a girl with a love of old cars and classic Rock, brought to the Winchester by fate and Castiel's wings. Dean may have finally met his equal, someone who has seen and been through the same torture he has. But what exactly is her role in the Winchester's life? Eventual. EV-EN-TU-AL Dean/OFC.
1. Prologue

**Rightio! **

**Hi, first of all. So I have recently became obsessed with Supernatural and out of pure impulse and **

**after having this story in my head from the beginning, I decided to write it up and put it out there.**

**Now, I know I have other things that need updating but I have one story on hiatus and the other**

**is almost ready. Ishwerrrr**

**Okay, so this is Anna Connors and I hope you like her. **

**Right. **

**Bye. **

* * *

Anna stared at the ceiling of her living room, absentmindedly scratching the linear scars on her wrist lightly. She sighed loudly, rubbing her eyes and standing up. One glance at the scars made her mind flood with the memories of the past, ones she would much rather forget.

It's odd though, she hates looking at the scars but they symbolise her survival. That she made it out. And she made it out alive. And besides, to her these were minimal scars. The worst ones were on her back.

She shuddered as the thoughts entered her head as she made her way to the bathroom. She ran the shower and waited for it to heat up. She stood in front of the mirrored medicine cabinet and pulled out her hair tie. Her dark brown hair cascaded down just past her shoulder blades, her hair always in waves to the middle of her back. She scrubbed off her makeup with a simple face wipe and stared into the mirror.

She had an oval face, with light skin. Light freckles were spattered across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were in a slight frown almost all the time, with a deep cupids-bow in the centre of her upper lip. Her eyes, blinking back at the bare-faced girl, were slightly small but swam with a deep, ocean coloured blue. Those were the one things Anna liked about herself, her eyes. He would always say they were the prettiest he had ever seen and Anna began to believe him.

She shook her head of those thoughts, pulling off her t-shirt and pyjama pants and stepped into the shower.

She let a sigh of relief slip past her lips as the hot water swam down her body. She adored the boiling water, always laughing at herself if she came out red as a lobster.

She quietly sang a song to herself, which would usually stick into her head if she just finished watching one of her favourite shows, Supernatural. Which was exactly the case then.

"Carry on my wayward so-on, they'll be peace when you are done!" she belted, continue on, nodding her head as the drums and bass would replay in her head.

After she finished washing her hair and scrubbing down her body, she stepped out. She turned off the faucet and grabbed her robe off the rack beside the shower. To her surprise she heard a voice, a familiar one at that.

"I must've left the T.V on again," she thought aloud. She shrugged and grabbed her spare towel, rubbing it through her hair to make it drier. After at least five minutes working on her hair, she wrapped her robe around her and prepared to walk out into her living room again after picking up her old sleep clothes.

She gasped loudly, screamed almost when she seen the man picking up a pile of clothes he knocked down. Anna dropped her clothes on the ground, pulling her robe closer to her body.

"Oh my god! Who are you?!" she shouted, grabbing her trusty baseball bat that lay against her bookcase near the bathroom door. The man turned around quickly, his trench coat swishy behind him, knocking a pile of old bills on the ground. "YOU?! You aren't even real!"

_Oh my god, it's happening again…_ She thought. She thought she was having another episode. Her mind making up it's own reality, trying to get away from the pain of her actual life. It usually made her feel good, but then does old nightmares would creep in and scare her back to the here and now. She would find herself waking up on the ground or on the couch or anywhere, to be honest. Hence why she doesn't go out much.

"No, no. I am very much… real. I am-" he started, only stopping when Anna's hand waved furiously in his face to shush him. It worked, obviously.

"No, stop! You aren't real! I mean, the actor who _plays _you on T.V is real, but you sir, as in _Castiel _you… Is not real," she blurted, quickly spitting out her words. Her back was firmly against the wall, her bat in her right hand and her left still waving furiously as she spoke.

"No, I am real. I'm standing right here." He had that quizzical look on his face, the one that made Anna laugh every time he was caught in awkward situations like trying to explain his people skills or when he watched that porno. But right now, Anna just wanted to whack it off his face with Benny, her baseball bat.

"Oh my god, I have a crazy Misha Collins in my house. What type of name is Misha anyway? That's always weirded me out. And further more, when am I going to wake up from this dream?!" she shouted into the air, walking back and forth. Castiel was confused, watching with the same furrowed brow as before at the girl before him.

"If you would allow me to explain the situation," he said, his voice gruff and, well, sexy. Anna couldn't deny that naïve and gruff voice of his. "You are not meant to be here."

"Oh, Ha! Really? I'm not meant to be here? That makes perfect sense," she laughed sarcastically, still pacing. "You know, _Castiel,_ you really got to work on your explaining skills. They aren't as up to par I thought an angels would be."

"Um… If you could stop pacing, that would be very helpful." She stared at him for a minute, realizing she was being rude to him. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was freaked out.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of scared. I could be dreaming again, you know? I could wake up anywhere if I was. But then, I'm scared as well that I'm _not _dreaming. I'm getting very mixed emotions about this whole thing," she confessed. He nodded in understanding at her. She sucked on her bottom lip, looking up at him. "You were saying?"

"Yes, you're not meant to be here. You were cast into this alternative universe by your parents many years ago," he explained. Her eyes widened, before she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, okay. Now I definitely know I'm dreaming." She started her nervous pacing again, shaking her head and mumbling manically to herself. "I'm officially going crazy. I need to check myself in, I thought I was getting better. Oh my god, just…"

"You aren't dreaming, Anna. This is very much real and you are not that crazy." Oh, that makes her feel better.

"_That crazy. _Thanks, Cas, you always knew how to charm a girl," she laughed. Taking a deep breath she stopped in her place, turning on her heel to face him again. He was half way across the room but she felt like he all up in her personal space. I suppose he did that a lot. "Okay, I'll humour you. Why was I cast here into this new dimension or whatever?"

Cas stepped a little closer, Anna staring at him with a big, put-on grin on her face. "Okay. Well, your mother and father were hunters. They feared for your safety and had a spell cast to bring you here." Anna, who still stood at the bathroom door, had both hands pressed together and up to her mouth. She nodded, taking in this information.

"Well, that's bullshit." She picked up her clothes from the floor and brushed past him, into her bedroom of her small apartment. She threw them onto the bed and headed towards the open window beside her bed. Police sirens blared and people were shouting from a bar down the street. Just your average New York night.

She turned and jumped back again, Castiel standing only inches from her face. "Wow, even dream you doesn't understand personal space." She stepped around him again and proceeded towards her closet, pulling out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a ratty old tank top.

She pulled on her bottoms with her robe still on, but turned on the spot to see him still watching her, that same quizzical brow knitted to his forehead.

"Dude, if you want to look you could ask," she snapped. His eyes widened for a moment before he turned quickly. "Thank you." She quickly took her robe off and dropped it to the floor. "Go on with what you were saying."

"Yes, you were sent here by your parents to keep you safe. They had demons after them, powerful ones and they couldn't risk losing you. You are meant to be in our universe, _your _universe," he continued, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was clothed. He caught a glimpse of her bare back before a white tank top covered her many, intricately carved scars in her back. And that one, light red hand print burned into her upper arm.

"Yeah, _safe. _Let's call this universe _safe _then. Then I suppose you know that whatever the fuck _HE was, _that had me captive for eight years then?!" she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew this was a dream, the bad nightmares were coming back. She could feel them.

She blinked back her tears, shutting her eyes tightly and pressing her index and middle fingers to both her temples. If she concentrated enough, they would go. Hopefully.

_Hopefully. _

"I do know what he was," Castiel began, softly. He took a step towards the broken girl, who's eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers digging into her temples. "He was a demon, who made it through the night your parent's sent you to this place. He searched for you for years, before he finally caught up with you and took you. He was meant to kill you but-"

"I know the rest…" she whispered. She lifted her head, her damp hair slightly sticking to the sides of her face. Her eyes were red, probably from the tears. She composed herself and straightened her back. She knew that something strange was going on, she would've woken up by now in some strange part of her house or if she was really lucky, somewhere outside from sleep walking.

Castiel looked sad, his eyes admitting to it. She mustered up a smile and shook herself off. "So, from the looks of it you aren't going anywhere. And you are saying that I need to go back to my original, alternate universe where you, Castiel "Angel of the Lord", is actually real. And my parents, whom I thought originally died in a house fire or some shit my foster parents made up, has something to do with all this stuff. And it's all in the T.V show Supernatural. Am I right, so far?"

"Yes, you are correct. The demon that held you captive is still at large, although was back in Hell for a period of time. He manage to crawl out again." He still held his blank expression, his posture unmoved from his straight back. Anna placed her hands on her hips, slightly shuffling her feet as she stared at him with a grin of pure confusion and disbelief.

"So, I'm not crazy?"

"Not _that _crazy, no."

"Ri-ight." She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought this over, concluding on the only logical answer she could give. "Well, Cas, it was nice talking to you but right now I'm gonna head to bed."

She walked around the unmade bed, one pillow halfway down the mattress and the blankets askew. Castiel stared at her, his brows pulling together again for the ultimate quizzical look. He opened and closed his mouth, not exactly knowing what to say as she pulled apart the blankets and fixed her pillows.

"So, you aren't coming?" he asked quickly, gruffly. She looked up at him and chuckled.

"Of course not! I'm going to sleep in this dream and wake up in the real world. Just like every "Not _that _crazy" person out there," she replied, with a bright grin. She turned her back to him, choosing from her wide variety of books she had on her nightstand. She always had this problem before bed.

"I'm very sorry I have to do this then." She turned at his words, again to find him inches from her own nose. He lifted his hand and she knew immediately what was to follow.

"Don't you dare, Cas-" And she was out like a light. He managed to catch her before she fell, and he dragged her limp and unconscious body away from the bed.

He picked her up, bridal-style and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Only leaving the soft flutter of wings behind him.

* * *

**SO since this was only a prologue and for those of you who enjoy OFC fanfictions in the Supernatural fandom, **

**let me know how you feel!**

**Please!**

**I really need to know if this is worth continuing. **

**REVIEW IS BICHESSS**

**I will love you forever and ever and ever. **

**So yeah. **

**Bye.**

**-D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the Follows and Faves! They mean alot to me :) **

**I don't own anything Supernatural, sadly. I only own Anna Connors. **

* * *

There was a chill in the air of the scrap yard. It stank of motor oil and burnt rubber. The pale girl rolled slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly, sleep blurring her mind. She blinked numerous times before she stared confused at the hard dirt ground she lay on. Her eyes widened as she realized her location.

Anna sat up quickly, her head zipping left and right as she looked around for some familiar thing. There wasn't one. She managed to pick herself up and dust herself off quickly, mumbling and moaning as she did so.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's official," she mumbled to herself. "I. Am. Crazy." She stood awkwardly, holding her arms close to her body to protect from the chill of the night.

She stood in the same spot, her back to the little house she could see not too far from her as she looked for a way out of the little cage she found herself in.

_Click._

She froze. "Oh shit," she whispered, terrified. "Be cool, Anna. Don't panic." She replayed this mantra in her head as she slowly turned around to face her opponent. _I'm done for, _she thought, panic stricken. Her whole body was tense, her eyes closed and her arms out slightly to say she wasn't armed.

"Who the hell are you?" a deep, heavy-accented voice ordered her. Anna flinched slightly, only opening her right eye at first and whined seeing the barrel of a shotgun staring her down with some old redneck behind it.

"I mean you no harm?" she said softly, her arms still raised and her palms out. The redneck huffed and pulled back on the wooden fore-end.

"I ain't no alien! And I ain't gonna ask you again, girl. Who the hell are you?" he snapped. Anna tensed up again and pulled her hands together, her face a twist of terror and realization.

"You're Bobby Singer, aren't you?" she asked quickly, almost taking a step forward towards him if it wasn't for the gun in her face.

"And so what if I am?" The man's trucker hat was dirty and old, his flannel shirts not looking too well either. His jeans had one small hole forming in the knee and from the looks of it, the only thing he took care of were his thick working boots.

"I'm Anna Connors, I was… uh, sent here. I swear, I'm not a demon or whatever," she spat in a nervous burst. He raised a quizzical brow at her before he took a step towards her. He wasn't convinced.

"That's something a demon would say," he replied, pulling his thick eyebrows together angrily. His wrinkles were prominent, although shaded by his trucker hat. His beard greying from age, as was his hair. He looked just like he does on T.V. _Trippy_, she thought.

"Then do the testing thing. Holy water, devil's trap, the works." He huffed and straightened his back, the gun still pointed at her chest. He walked around her, pressing the barrel to her back and pushing her slightly.

"March missy, I ain't takin' any chances." She nodded and marched, her arms raised in surrender. He walked her up the set of steps and into the open door.

A devil's trap on the ceiling, she walked right into it. But then right out of it.

"Sit down, missy. You aren't going anywhere until I get some answers."

There was only one thing running through her mind at this moment. Not the danger of a shotgun to her chest and not the fact that he was probably going to throw Holy Water over her. There was only one thing in her mind.

_Holy shit, it's Bobby Singer. Idjit. Ditchable Prom-Date. Father Figure. Idjit. _

Although, those thoughts were knocked straight out of her head when the Bobby Singer threw half a pail of Holy Water over her.

"Holy s-shit, dude! What the hell?!" she gasped, using her hands to push back the water that dripped from her hairline. "At least heat it up a bit, shit. It's freezing!" She shivered uncontrollably, making that awkward shiver-face that made her face scrunch up.

"Sorry, but I had to be sure," he told her. He dropped the pail on the ground and lifted up a small, reflective object off the table. Anna seen this and flipped.

"Woah, bad Bobby! Away! You are not cutting me, back off. I have enough scars as it is, buddy." She cowered into the large armchair, raising one foot to ward him off. It wasn't really working as he managed to quickly slice her lower leg a couple of centimetres.

"I gotta make sure, ye idjit! But, you're good." He threw the silver knife on the table again, looking down at her when he seen her sitting properly. "Now, tell me what the hell you're doing on my property?"

She sighed, licking her finger and wiping up the blood that trickled down her leg. It wasn't major, almost like a bad razor cut. She'd heal. Anna raised her head and pulled the blanket that was on the back of her chair around her shoulders, only now really feeling the cold. It must be fall, or winter here.

"I don't know. I really, really don't know," she whispered, looking around the cluttered old house. It was just the same as it was on T.V. "Jesus, this is weirding me out."

"Well, listen, just start out with what you remember," he said, his voice rough as usual. She nodded and exhaled loudly, puffing her cheeks as she did so.

"Well, I was at home in New York. A wild Misha came into my house and now I'm here." He stared at her, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a straight, narrow line. "I know, I'm crazy."

"Well, I've heard worse. What's a 'Misha', though? Is it some sort of spirit?" he asked, confusion and disbelief strung in his words.

"Ha, no. It's not a spirit. Just ignore that bit," she told him. He nodded slightly, shaking his head too.

"You were saying something about scars?" She grimaced at the word. Yeah, she says it a lot herself but it's different when other people say it. She get's insecure and thinks they've already seen them and thought them ugly or abnormal. Which they are, she supposes.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't I?" she laughed at herself. Anna shook her head and ran her fingers through her damp-ish hair that still had Holy Water in it. "Those are just the past." He nodded.

They both sat in silence for a moment, Anna tapping her bare feet on the wood floors and Bobby lost in his own thoughts of the strange girl sitting in her living room.

"Where are your parents? You can't be more than 20, at least," he grunted, Anna chuckling lightly at his words.

"I'm 25, pops," she answered, popping the 'p'. He shook his head and sat back on the sofa, still staring at her. "My parents died, I don't even know how. Demons, apparently." She snorted and looked down at her fiddling hands. She picked at her nails nervously, sighing softly.

"Do you know their names?" Bobby asked, seemingly getting wary of the girl again. She looked at him, her head tilted to the right slightly.

"No clue. They sent me… _away._ Like away, away." She rubbed her eyes and huffed, agitated. Bobby couldn't help but shake the feeling…

No. No, it wasn't her. From the rumours spreading after their death, he didn't believe Christy and James actually managed to get their daughter into that other world. It was impossible, or so most people thought. It was ridiculous to even assume it worked. They were killed and so was their daughter, that was the truth. That was what everyone said.

"-Do you know what I mean?" she finished. Bobby had blanked out, thinking too much and missing half of their conversation. Anna furrowed her brows in confusion. "You okay, Bobby? You look pale as a ghost."

"Nothing, just- Nothing." He stood up and looked around his dishevelled little home before turning back to Anna. "Well, since you aren't a demon and from the looks of it, too scared to even hold a butter knife to anyone, you can stay the night."

Anna grinned broadly and stood up, her clothes still soaked from the Holy Water and the thick, wool blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Bobby Singer, you are a gift from God."

"Yeah, yeah. But no funny business, if I see you at the foot of my damn bed with a knife in your hands I swear I won't hesitate," he warned, leading the way upstairs. She nodded slowly, following him up.

The hallway was cramped with books and old documents, just like it was downstairs. She stared at the titles, some were in different languages like Japanese or Greek, but then others looked like the language was gone for centuries.

"You sure got a hell of a library, Bobby," she remarked, stepping into the room that would be hers for the night. There were four rooms upstairs. Two spare rooms, a large master bedroom and a bathroom. They all looked old and untidy. But, then again, these people do have betters things to be doing than spring cleaning.

"You're sleeping here. Again, I don't want no funny business. We'll go get you some clothes in the morning or something from Ellen at the Roadhouse," he explained, looking around the room as he spoke. Anna's eyes lit up, smiling broadly at the news.

"No way… _The _Roadhouse? Oh man, this is too much," she murmured, shaking her head and sitting on the end of the old double bed. Bobby looked at her, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, okay then. Well you get some rest and I'll wake you in the morning." He walked out then, leaving her on her own. The faint light from the light bulb above her just about illuminated the whole room and she could see the cobwebs and dust that covered everything.

The door clicked beside her and she stood up quickly, fiddling with the knob that wouldn't work.

"God damn'it Bobby Singer!" she yelled, hitting the door and kicking it. She could hear his laughter through the wood, only making her angrier.

"Like I said, I ain't taking no chances with you!" he shouted back, leaving the sound of his heavy footsteps in the hall after him.

X.X.X

"Rise and shine." Anna rolled over under the covers, moaning a muffled "No" from her pillow. "Come on, I ain't gonna wait all morning for you." She felt the blankets being pulled off her and the bitter chill the morning brought. Luckily, she was in her pyjamas from last night that dried as she slept.

She would have a bad cold though, for the next few days.

"Here, stick these on until we get to the Roadhouse," Bobby said to her before shutting the door after he left.

Anna rolled over in the bed, rubbing her eyes furiously as she tried to adjust them to the morning light that rolled in through the window to her right. She breathed in, closing her eyes as she held her breath.

"I'm still not home," she whispered, exhaling loudly and climbing out of the creaking bed. She looked around at her surroundings, a feeling of bewilderment and nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Was this just a hallucination? Or was it something worse? Could her psychosis be getting worse? "Oh god."

Anna stood from the bed, lifting up the flannel shirt and jeans Bobby had laid out for her. She had no idea who they belonged to, although given the size they were definitely a man's. She took off her pyjama bottoms and pulled on the jeans, cursing herself for not putting any sort of underwear on in New York. She had no bra and she could only go for so long without one.

After she was dressed and she had washed her face and done her business in the toilet, she proceeded downstairs to a waiting Bobby Singer. She smiled awkwardly, pulling up her oversized jeans and baggy flannel before stepping out the door to get into his car.

It was a long and silent ride to the Roadhouse and Anna could almost cut the awkwardness with a knife. The radio hummed softly in the background and Anna tapped the beat of the drums with her fingers. Bobby shot her a sideways glance that stopped her immediately.

The Roadhouse wasn't busy, but then again it never seemed that way. It was in the middle of nowhere, only one small, dirt road leading to it's doors. Hunter's frequented the establishment on a regular basis, some more notable than others.

Anna peeked out the window, her excitement over shadowing her judgment as she opened the door before Bobby even parked the car properly. She shuffled to the front doors, opening the slowly when she heard the screeching of Bobby's car door being shut.

"Damn it, girl. Don't go running off like that!" he warned, angrily. She looked up at him and nodded apologetically, although not much thought went into it. Bobby shook his head tiredly and opened the doors himself, stepping inside.

It stank of beer and peanuts, just like every bar. Small clusters of men and women sat at different tables while some lonesome ones sat at the bar. They each sipped on different drinks, although it was mostly whiskey and beer to be seen. A young blonde slowly passed between each table, picking up empty beer bottles and dirty glasses. An older woman with light brunette hair stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass and chatting to a customer.

Anna stared, wide eyed and mouth opened, at the people around her. This had to be real, she couldn't hallucinate this much stuff around her.

Maybe she slipped in the shower, rendering her comatose and dreaming up entirely different realities. Or maybe she was just sitting in her living room, having a psychotic break-down and can't tell the difference between reality and fictitious nonsense.

"Who's the girl, Bobby?" Ellen asked the bearded man who made his way towards her. Ellen's eyes were burning into the younger woman's back, curious as to why she seemed to amazed of her surroundings.

"Her name is Anna Connors, says she was "sent here" but she don't know how," he explained, leaning against the counter Ellen wiped down. They both watched her as she accidentally bumped into Hunters and walked into chairs. She was too focused on the things around her to notice anything else. "She's a weird one."

"That she is," Ellen remarked, smirking slightly. Although, as she continued to stare at the girl she had this gnawing feeling. The feeling of familiarity in the girls eyes and face. "Is she a hunters kid? She looks familiar."

"You getting that too, huh?" Ellen looked at Bobby in complete bewilderment. "I don't know, she says her parents were killed by demons after they sent her away. I thought she was James and Christy's, but that's not possible."

"Well, a lot of impossible things happen to us, Bobby. I wouldn't be surprised if she was one of them." Just then, Anna joined them. A huge, excited grin locked on her face at the sight of Ellen Harvelle.

"Ellen, it is an honour to meet you!" Anna took Ellen's hand and shook it roughly, making the older woman laugh at her forwardness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too darlin'," Ellen replied, smiling and flexing her hand after the tight grip. Anna gave her an apologetic smile. "Jo! Get over here a minute."

Anna turned and seen the pretty blonde turn in the direction of her mother. She had a tired expression on her face after leaving the table of male hunters. They probably tried to hit on her, Anna thought.

"Bobby, what do you want me to do with her?" Ellen asked finally, Jo standing beside her.

Bobby sighed, looking at Anna and then again to Ellen. "Well first she's gonna need some decent clothes. I was hoping Jo would help her there. And maybe let her stay here a while, until I figure this out. She just popped into the salvage yard in her damn pyjamas!"

Jo looked at Anna while they each discussed her arrangement. She seemed nice enough to Jo. But something made her uneasy, like she couldn't trust her. She was wary of this girl, as one would expect.

"She can stay, but only for a while. I don't know her well enough to just let her be living under my roof," Ellen announced before turning her back and walking over to a customer to refill her glass. Anna grinned broadly and turned to Bobby again.

"Thanks Bobby, you're a great help. I don't know what I would've done without you," she smiled. He smiled back, slightly awkwardly. Anna turned to Jo then, who raised her brows at the baggy clothed girl. "I'm Anna Connors."

"M-hm," she replied. Ellen glared at her daughter who sighed heavily. "I'm Jo."

"Jo, go get that girl some decent clothes. If she's gonna be living here, she's gonna be working here," Ellen ordered, filling a beer glass up to the brim. Jo looked at her mother, both raising their eyebrows in a "Are-you-serious" motion. Ellen obviously won.

"Fine," Jo sighed, opening the counter of the bar and walking out. "Come with me."

* * *

**Well here is chapter 1! I hope you like it! :D **

**I hope the characters are true to their on-screen representation and if not, I am so sorry. But hey, it's fanfiction. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you leave a review if you did! :D Constructive criticism is also welcome, of course, as is normal criticism. **

**Have a lovely day :D **

**-D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to be quiet typing this, but my keyboard sounds like a hundred mini bombs going off each time I press a key.**

**Anyhoooooo here's chapter 2! Yayyy**

**I own nothing yada yada yada**

* * *

Jo rooted through her closet, pulling out tank-tops and jeans she didn't wear anymore to give to Anna.

She sat on the bed and tapped her knees with her fingers, while tapping her covered feet as well. The jeans were so long they covered her entire lower body, if she held them up right. The flannel shirt was baggy and hung down, covering her behind. She sighed heavily and stood up, pulling up her jeans at the same time.

"So, Jo," Anna began but stopped immediately when Jo spun straight around to face her.

"Who are you? And I'm not talking about your name and shit, I'm talking about how you ended up in Bobby's salvage yard," Jo hissed, causing Anna to pull back slightly. "Are you a demon or what?"

"I'm not a demon, Bobby already checked for that. I just ended up there, I don't remember how I just did," Anna explained calmly. Since she didn't know how much she was allowed tell about her meeting with Castiel, she kept most of it to herself. Jo glared angrily at her, throwing a long-sleeved top and jeans in her direction.

"I've got some bras in the top draw," she bit out, slamming the door after her. Anna jumped on the spot at the sound and shook her head.

She understood why no one trusted her around here. A mysteriously girl pops up out of nowhere and you have no way of explaining her, not exactly trustworthy. She didn't understand though why Jo was being like this. Yes, she was hot-tempered but if Ellen and Bobby could act a little bit more calm around her, why couldn't Jo?

This and more swam through Anna's mind as she stripped out of her manly hand-me-downs before slipping into Jo's. She retrieved a bra from the top draw, a new one since it still had the tag on it. It fit like a glove, thankfully.

She stepped out of Jo's room to find the blonde waiting for her against the door.

"I have to show you your room," Jo explained, again taking the lead. Anna followed with a sigh.

The room was only across the hall and down a bit from Jo's, so it was easy to find. It was a simple room, much like the one in Bobby's house. There was a bed, a nightstand, a set of draws for clothes and a mirror. Simple and perfect for Anna.

"Come on, if you're gonna be workin' here you've got to learn," Jo explained, emotionless. It would take a while for Jo to come around with Anna, but if they see her working hard and being trustworthy they may learn to like her. Or dislike her less. Which ever works best.

"I was a waitress before I became a Nanny about a year ago." _Oh shit, _she thought. She had a job. A job that paid well, had good hours but had terrible bosses. They were wealthy, the family she worked for, and had barely any patience. Yes, Anna arrived early all the time and brought the kids home on time everyday but she only did that because she was scared of the parents. A designer and a CEO of some big shot company, a terrifying duo in Anna's eyes.

The kids were amazing though. She would drop the eldest, a six year old named Beth, to school every Monday to Friday and collect her with the baby, a two year old named Lily. They would then spend the rest of the day either in the park or at their house or at the zoo. It was their all time favourite place to be and Anna had no problems with going on a weekly basis if the weather was good.

But now, since she's here in a completely different reality to her own, she may lose that job of hers. And she probably won't get one like that back.

Ellen stood beside a man. A long mullet fell down his back just pas this shoulders and they were looking over some files he brought in with him. Anna knew immediately who it was, the Computer genius that was Ash.

"Hey Ash," Jo said fleetingly. She went behind the bar and went about her business.

Ash looked up then, looking tired and worn, probably after being up hours working on a case. He nodded his head to Jo and turned to look at Anna, a playful smile playing on his lips. "Well, well, well who's this lovely thing?"

"Alright Ash calm the jets," Ellen warned. She tapped the files on the counter, trying to get his attention back to them. But Ash wasn't having any of it at the moment.

"Anna. Anna Connors," Anna greeted, holding out her hand to shake his. He took it and shook it, squeezing her hand.

"It is truly an honour to make your acquaintance, Anna Connors," Ash replied with that Southern twang in his voice. Anna couldn't help but smile at the man. He was just how she imagined him, happy and polite, all the while hiding a brain Einstein would be proud of in his skull.

"Okay, well Jo just told me you had some experience as a waitress so I'm not gonna show you the ropes," Ellen said to Anna, a small smile on her lips. "So, go on. Show me what you can do."

**5 days pass**

X.X.X

Anna was quickly coming to terms with her new arrangement. She would get up at 9 am every morning, help Jo with some chores and then open the bar with Ellen. Hunters and civilians alike would enter, some nice and some not so nice. Anna would have no trouble dealing with the drunker clientele, easily kicking them out with Jo or Ash to help her.

Bobby would swing by at least once a night to check up on her, make sure Ellen was still okay with the arrangement and that Anna wasn't doing anything "Funny". They still haven't fully trusted her yet.

"How she doin', Ellen?" Bobby asked on one of his nightly checks. He held a wary eye on Anna every time, watching her as she would smile and chat to some of the regulars.

"Fine as usual, Bobby. She doesn't seem all that bad, if you would just talk to her. I mean the girls lifelong dream is to become a writer, what's so dangerous about that?" Ellen laughed, filling up a small glass of whiskey for a customer.

Bobby snorted, shaking his head at Ellen. "Why are you so trusting of her? We barely know her!" Ellen sighed lightly and looked over at the brunette, who wiped down a table as she mouthed out the beats of the song that played through the bar.

"She looks like her, though. Christy, I mean. You can't deny the resemblance Bobby." Ellen looked pleadingly into Bobby's eyes, like she was hoping for some trust in the old man. He shook his head at her and sighed heavily, rubbing his beard with irritation.

"Unless I have solid proof it's her, then I'll consider her trustworthy." Ellen nodded slowly, going back to her work behind the counter. "I'll see you around, Ellen."

She sent him a fleeting smile as goodbye and went back to filling up a glass with some beer.

Anna noticed Bobby leaving the bar, quickly straightened herself up and walked over to him.

"Uh, Bobby?" she said cautiously, Bobby turning to face her just as his hand rested on the door. "I haven't had the chance to thank you, for before I mean."

"Well, it's fine. You're welcome," Bobby replied, with his own caution. Anna nodded with a smile.

"But, uh.. I was wondering if you would consider training me? I mean I could do with the extra protection if what that guy said about my parents is true. Demons could be after me and I would like the security of knowing that I will be able to protect myself if the time arose," she blurted out quickly. Bobby stared at her, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Are you serious?" he asked mockingly, his voice raising slightly. "I don't know a damn thing about you, if I got you alone you'd probably rip my damn head off!" Anna's head hung low for a minute, before lifting it back up again and nodding.

"Okay. I understand. Thanks, though." She turned on her heel and went back to cleaning the tables, Bobby standing there in shock that she didn't put up a fight like most people would. He watched her going about her business once more, acting like she wasn't just insulted in front of a large group of people. He turned on his heel and marched outside, shaking his head all the way.

X.X.X

The night past as usual, Ellen closing the bar a little earlier due to there being no one left to serve. Jo and Anna placed all the chairs up on the tables and left Ellen to switch everything off. Ash was in his office, the "The Doctor is in" sign now hung with a large, scribbled "Out". Usually his sign for "Piss off, I'm sleeping/Working".

Anna bid Jo and Ellen a good night and shut the door to her small room. She threw her white apron on the top of her draws and sprawled onto the bed, shutting her eyes tightly.

She knew if she fell asleep the dreams would come back and she would scream, much to the dismay of the other lodgers in the place. Jo has told her countless times to "try and shut her trap" when she's in bed while others were a bit more courteous of the whole thing. Tonight she'd have to stay awake, to give the others a chance at a good nights sleep.

She rolled over onto her side, feeling the first tear drop from her eyes of the night. This was a recurring thing since she arrived here, constantly crying herself to sleep knowing that she wasn't getting home anytime soon. Not that her "home" is much, since it was only a tiny apartment in Brooklyn, but it was home nonetheless.

She shut her eyes and shook the creaking bed as she sobbed silently, wiping each tear before they hit the pillow.

The soft flutter of wings made her turn over quickly.

Castiel stood at the foot of her bed, watching her with the same quizzical look he usually wore. This is the first time since New York that he showed up and she needed answers.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked, sniffing and wiping her tears up in a hurry. "Five days I've been here and I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Cas stepped around the bed and stood in front of her sitting position on the edge of the bed. He watched her wipe up her unstopping tears and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You will find out what you are needed for in time, but for now you need to learn," Castiel explained, Anna raising her head. Her face beamed exasperation and irritation at the man before her.

"I am so done with this place and I've only been here five days," she moaned, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I'm tired, Cas. I want to go home."

"You are home." She sighed, shaking her head. "Listen your parents knew you had to come back which is why you were sent to that world. You couldn't die. And the fact that you were tortured is because of a demon that made it through the void along with you."

She stood up quickly, standing directly at eye-level with Castiel, her eyes burning with rage.

"Tell me, how do you know I am actually the girl you are looking for? When I was with that _demon _you keep mentioning there were four other kids there with me. All from Foster homes and all the same age as me. Why didn't you save them? Tell me, Cas. Tell me!" she yelled, pushing him slightly at her final words. He looked down, away from her accusing eyes. "Was it not part of God's plan? Saving the lives of innocent little kids who had no one looking out for them and it wasn't part of God's plan." She couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from sobbing. "I should've died along with them. God knows I've tried enough times to join them."

Anna fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her hands. She was shaking, shaking from the memories of kids screaming and her own screams. The burning, white-hot pain she felt each time she entered that basement and each time she seen one of the kids being led out for their turn. It made her sick. It made her suicidal.

"We didn't know why he took the other children. We didn't know which one was you, so we had to wait," Castiel explained. Anna laughed at him, raising her tear stained face to his.

"They always thought they were getting out each time. Those lackeys he had with him would always get them out with false hope. Every time. Every. Single. Time." She shuddered, wiping her face again. Castiel's eyes were closed as she spoke, unable to really think of anything else to say. "Did you know, one of them wanted to be an astrophysicist? Imagine a seven year old wanting to be an astrophysicist?" She almost laughed at the memory.

"I'm sorry."

"Course you are," she breathed. She stood up, her eyes sticky from the tears and faced him, her anger subsiding mostly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I've come to give you more information about your parents. They will trust you more if they know you are their actual daughter," he informed, barely blinking at the change of subject. "Their names are Christy and James Thompson. Both were raised as hunters and they met here, in the Roadhouse. They were very close to the Harvelle's before your birth, as well as Bobby Singer."

"Is that all I need to know?" she asked, impatiently.

"For now." And that was all to be said. Anna sat on her own in her room, the sound of fluttering wings echoing from his departure.

"Jackass."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you're liking Anna's backstory as well. I hope it's not too crappy and stuff so... Yeah.**

**REVIEW! It means "Love" in writer language. **

**Thanks for the favourites and follows AND reviews from the last chapter, I'm glad people are enjoying it so far! **

**Stay happy. **

**-D**


End file.
